


Kate*Chara

by axayashinoceres



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axayashinoceres/pseuds/axayashinoceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not enough to have Guardians in school. Now Tsuna has even given birth to chibi-Guardians as well! What's going on around here!?</p><p>*Inspired by Shugo Chara<br/>*Shugo Chara parody KHR style</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Began Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot about this story I started back in highshool. I hope you don't find this story too stressful. ^_^

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna for short. But I’m often called Dame-Tsuna by my schoolmates because, well… I’m useless and I can’t do anything right. And now…

“I’m late for school!” Tsunayoshi changed into his uniform, got his bags, managed to grab a piece of toast, and was out the door and soon was standing in front of the school gates grunting, all within five minutes. A new record. Welcome to Namimori Academy.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi…” the addressed brunette’s head shot up to look at the speaker. He froze in fear. It was Hibari Kyoya, the most feared student in Namimori Academy. He was the chief prefect of their school, which made things worse. “You’re late.”

Namimori Academy has a very unique student council. Whereas other schools have positions such as president, vice-president and the like, here in Namimori, we call them Guardians, with positions such as Sky, Storm, Rain, Mist, Cloud, Sun, and Thunder. So far, the positions of Sun, Rain, and Cloud are taken. And even if Hibari Kyoya refuses to acknowledge it, he holds the position of the Cloud Guardian.

Speaking of Guardians…

“Ah, Hibari, doing maximum disciplining, I see. As expected of the Cloud Guardian,” a loud, gruff voice all but shouted from behind.

“Hn. You jest. I refuse to be part of your organization,” Hibari spoke menacingly, eyes narrowing at the person behind him. “Don’t make the same mistake or I’ll bite you to death.”

“So this is the Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya-san,” a cheerful voice spoke then.  “Nice to meet you. I’m Yamamoto Takeshi, freshman and the new Rain Guardian.” Hibari growled and threw one of his tonfa at the person. “Whoa - that was close. Ahahaha… you should be careful, Hibari-san. That almost hit me.”

Tsuna, unable to contain his curiosity any longer, leaned to his side in order to peek past Hibari. He saw a roughly dressed senpai with a slightly tame but roughly dressed freshman. The said freshman noticed him and smiled. Poor Tsuna went red in embarrassment and ducked back.

“Good morning! Are you a new student, too?” Yamamoto asked with his usual smile. Hibari and the silver-haired senpai stared at Tsuna, boring holes on the brunette’s body.

“I...um...yes. M-my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi,” he said nervously. He flinched when the prefect made to raise his weapon. But the other senpai anticipated his move and gripped his arm, stopping him.

Hibari turned fierce eyes on him. “Let go. I have to bite this small animal to death for coming to school late.”

“Give him a break. If you punish him now, he’ll be even more late to the extreme. That’s EXTREMELY not cool.” The silver-haired senpai then turned to look at Tsuna. “My name is Sasagawa Ryohei. It’s extremely nice to meet you.”

“Ah! It’s nice to meet you, too!” the brunette bowed furiously. ‘What’s with the extremes?’ he thought.

“Ah!! Sawada Tsunayoshi!” that guy Yamamoto suddenly exclaimed.

“Y-yes?”

“I saw your name on the board. It appears that we’re classmates this year,” he explained, laughing like a fool. ”I’ll call you Tsuna from now on. Come on, before the teacher starts looking for us.”

“Yes, Ya...yamamoto-san,” Tsuna answered, walking cautiously after him. He was afraid that Hibari-san wouldn’t let him go this easily. Thankfully, this guy with the weird hair came and diverted his attention. ‘He looks like a gangster,’ he thought.

“Just Yamamoto is fine. Yamamoto-san is my father,” he called over his shoulder as they went into the building. “Say, do you play baseball?” And so the rest of the day continued with no further incident. Or so I thought.


	2. Humiliation and Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, not much of a reception haha~~ My Snk fics trumps all my other works - or something? 
> 
> Disclaimers:
> 
> KHR is not mine. Shugo Chara is not mine. But this fic is MINE so please respect copyrights. No matter what, it also applies for fanfictions.
> 
> ;)

It was lunchtime when suddenly the intercom from the principal’s office made an announcement: “From this day forward Sawada Tsunayoshi of First Year Class Rain will now be named as the Sky Guardian of the Vongola Council. Enjoy your lunch, that is all.”

 

“Congratulations Tsuna!” Yamamoto said, patting the brunette’s back. “I guess we’ll be seeing each other.” Footsteps pounded in the corridor as though there was stampede, the door slid open with a slam; and there Ryohei was, panting.

 

“CONGRATULATIONS TO THE EXTREME SAWADA!!!” he roared, clapping his back hard enough to jar his entire body.

 

“Thank-you-Please-stop-That-hurts,” Tsuna said, nearly biting his tongue a few times from talking at each pound. Yamamoto only laughed at them. Then the bell rang, signalling the start of their next class.

 

“See you later, Sawada!” Ryohei roared once more, leaving the same way he came in.

 

“Eh? What did he mean by later?” Tsuna asked.

 

“Hm? It’s because the Vongola Council is having a meeting after school,” Yamamoto replied.

 

“Now come on, let’s go change. We have PE next.” The poor newly-appointed Sky Guardian reluctantly followed after him. He had a feeling his day would only get worse. Especially if it involves PE. He totally sucks in any physical activities and he’ll only make a fool of himself. He just knew it.

 

\- - - - -

 

Track and Field

 

On the field, clad in their gym uniform, Tsuna shuffled uneasily after Yamamoto. He could feel the heavy gazes on him that began since the announcement earlier. And the whispers were starting to make him nervous. Yamamoto took notice of his discomfort.

 

“What’s wrong, Tsuna?”

 

He gave the taller boy a nervous smile. “I’m not really good at athletic activities. And I’m s-scared of failing when they all expect so much from a guardian. I’m wondering why I was chosen all of a sudden.”

 

“Don’t worry. Everything will be all right, I’m sure,” Yamamoto would said, giving the brunette an assuring smile.

 

“O-Okay,” Tsuna nodded. ‘I hope so...’ he thought.

 

“Sawada Tsunayoshi, you’re up! Which one of you is Sawada?” their PE teacher, a bulk of a man, barked in a loud voice.

 

Tsuna sprang on his feet and went to the track with shaky legs. “So you’re the new Sky? Let’s see how good you are on the field.” He turned red when he heard his classmates snicker, shooting him glances whenever they would whisper some things. Words like ‘No-Good Tsuna’ or ‘useless’ would sometimes filter to his ears. He crouched down into position, already sweating from nervousness and fear.

 

“Ready, set, and GO!” the teacher started the stopwatch. Tsuna rose clumsily, running as best as he could while coping with his fear. His classmates outright laughed at his foolishness. Only Yamamoto shouted encouragement but they didn’t make sense to him. He was quickly losing his stamina and was already slowing down, preparing to give up, when out of nowhere a cloud of dust started catching up to his heels.

 

A commotion arose and he looked back to see what caused it. Instead he saw a huge mass of fur and teeth seemingly chasing him at full speed. Terrified, he quickly looked ahead and ran for dear life. Still, the teacher did nothing. He only laughed boisterously and kept time, waiting to see what will happen. Yamamoto seemed oblivious to the danger and just encouraged him even more.

 

Tsuna finally made full circle and the teacher stopped the counter. The good news is that he had the shortest time among the class. The bad news is that the salivating dog managed to bite into his behind, pulling his gym shorts down and exposing his duck-patterned boxers.

 

The class suddenly burst out laughing, the teacher being one of them. The only ones who didn’t laugh were Yamamoto and the subject of ridicule, Tsuna. He immediately pulled his pants up so that he won’t prolong his humiliation. Without thinking twice, he ran, having Yamamoto run after him.

 

“Tsuna, wait up!” he yelled. Even after the two left the scene, the class was still laughing, that is, until a strange man appeared.

 

“Why did you run off like that?” he said, addressing the dog who chased Tsuna. Minutes after, he left with his dog.

 

Since the man was wearing a suit, he was assumed to be the principal. Everyone wondered why he chose Dame Tsuna as the new Sky Guardian.

 

In the end, Yamamoto wasn’t able to find Tsuna. The brunette didn’t attend the meeting either. He was silent the whole day in class.

 

That night…

 

Tsuna curled into a ball on his bed. The humiliating event replayed in his mind.

 

“Today was a disaster,” he muttered. “I wish that I could be better, not  Dame Tsuna…” he added.

 

The next day…

 

“AAAaaahh!!!” Tsuna screamed, falling off the bed. He backed away until his back was against the wall. “W-what are those?” he asked no one. Eggs. There are eggs on his bed. Three eggs to be exact. “What are eggs doing in my bed? Unless… No, that’s impossible!” the brunette buried his head in his hands.

 

“Tsu-kun? Are you okay?” his mother’s voice entered his ears.

 

“Uh, yeah! I’m fine! I just… fell off the bed!” he answered.

 

“Oh. Okay. Breakfast is ready. Come down when you’re hungry,” she replied.

 

“Okay!” He hurriedly crawled to his bed to inspect the eggs. “He poked one to make sure it’s nothing dangerous. “Ah… They’re warm…” he whispered. Now he’s faced with a problem. He wasn’t exactly comfortable with the thought that he had the ability to lay eggs like some chicken. In any case, it’d be too dangerous to leave them lying about without knowing what the are yet. There’s no other choice but to bring them with him to school, safely tucked in his bag.

 

After dressing in his uniform, he went down to the dining room. “Nii-chan, good morning!” his sister greeted sweetly. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

 

“Good morning, Ipin. What’s your special for today?” Ipin, despite her young age, always loved to cook. She always helps their mother out and make one special meal each day for her beloved brother.

 

“Ipin made gyoza today,” she said cutely. She picked one and fed it to him. “Is it good?” He ate it whole and chewed thoughtfully. Swallowing, he told her he loved it.

 

If you think Ipin and Tsuna don’t share a resemblance, it’s because she’s his younger, adopted sister. But they’re really close with each other.

 

After a while she and their mother saw him out. Hopefully nothing will happen on the way that will will cause him to be late for school again. He shuddered at the thought of meeting Hibari’s glare again. He was afraid no Sasagawa-senpai would save him this time.

 

He smiled at his family and left, silently vowing to bring home a treat for Ipin’s efforts. Halfway to school he somehow bumped into Sasagawa Kyoko and two other girls, one of which was wearing a different uniform. “Sasagawa-san, good morning,” he greeted shyly. Wait a minute, come to think of it…

 

“Oh, Sawada-san, good morning!What a surprise to bump into you,” she replied with a smile.

 

“Hey Kyoko, Don’t just decide for yourself,” her best friend spoke out suddenly.

 

“Oh, be quiet, Hana-chan. I don’t mind it,” the other girl said.

 

“Then it’s decided! Sawada-san, this is our childhood friend, Miura Haru. She goes to a different school in the same area,” Kyoko made the introductions. “Haru-chan, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi, a schoolmate.”

 

“Pleased to meet you! Just call me Tsuna like everyone else seems to do,” he bowed at her.

 

“Then please call me Haru,” she returned. “It’s nice to meet you.” They began walking to school once again, chatting amicably except for the mature Hana.

 

“May I call you Tsuna as well?” Kyoko asked. At his nod, she asked to be called Kyoko from now on.

 

“So Tsuna-san, you’re not in the same class as Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan?” Haru asked conversationally.

 

He shook his head.” We just happened to chat at some point on the day we took our entrance exam,” he explained. “Ah, in any case, um, Kyoko-chan, do you by any chance have an older brother in school?”

 

She looked surprised and said that in fact she has. “Have you met my brother?”

 

“Kyoko, did you forget  that Sawada here was named as the Sky Guardian yesterday?” Hana spoke up for the first time. “And your brother is the Sun Guardian. Of course they would meet.”

 

“Ah! That’s right,” Kyoko exclaimed. “Congratulations for that, Tsuna-kun! Please look after my brother.”

 

Tsuna smiled painfully at remembering how he met her brother and the great humiliation yesterday, after that shocking announcement. “Thank you, although I don’t think I deserved it.”

 

“That’s amazing, Tsuna-san,” Haru commented. “Isn’t the Sky Guardian like the equivalent to the Student Council President?”

 

Tsuna was shocked to hear this, automatically accepting her words of congratulations. Afterwards, talk began to shift to other topics. Thanks to Haru and Kyoko, he now had a place to buy pastry treats from, to give to his mom and sister. The good moment won’t last forever, however - once they arrived at school.

 

Haru went on her separate way.

 

 


End file.
